


Death's Handmaidens

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU prompt-fill piece in which Molly Hooper and Sebastian Moran are half-sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Handmaidens

             The women of the Hooper family had always been associated with death, and the two women who sat across from each other in a crowded restaurant were no exception.  The older of the two, clad in a simply tailored, black suit, was staring down her younger sister over a glass of wine, calloused fingers drumming the table impatiently.  Finally the younger woman spoke, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so.

             “Saw a bit of your handiwork on my slab today.”

             “Oh?”  The older woman seemed unconcerned.  “That so?”

             “This is the third time this month.”  The younger woman’s lips pressed into a thin line.  “I can’t keep covering up for you, you know.”

             At this, the other inclined her head and arched an eyebrow.  “Just be a dear and do it for me, Mol.”

             Sighing, Molly Hooper shook her head.  “You have _got_  to be more careful.”

             “I _am_  careful,” came the reply, “and it’s rather good money.”

             “Just because it’s ‘good money’ for you doesn’t mean that I can keep cleaning up after you.”  There was a pause and Molly shot her sister a knowing glance, “And if you aren’t more careful, it won’t matter _who_  you’re sleeping with.”

             Bristling instantly, the other woman leaned in, her lips curling up over tobacco stained teeth in something resembling a snarl.  “ _Look_  Mol.”  Her voice slid between them in a low growl.  “Just _do_  what I tell you.”  When the smaller woman looked nonplussed, she sighed.  “What if I were to pay you a stipend for each job that ends up on your table?”

             There was a long silence as the two women stared each other down.  Finally, Molly leaned forward.  “How much?”

             Another pause.  The older woman leaned back, thinking, then, producing a pen from within the inner pocket of her suit, scribbled a sum down on the corner of a napkin before shoving it across the table.

             The pathologist glanced down at the sum, then back up at her sister.  “Deal.”

             The rest of the meal was conducted in near-silence, and then the two women, maker and handler of the dead, parted ways and disappeared into Central London.


End file.
